runescapefandomcom_et-20200213-history
Mall:Tips3
Cleaners were added to RuneScape along with the Varrock graphical update to help cope with the large number of ashes that often littered the streets of Varrock. Autumn Voyage is the longest free-to-play song in RuneScape. Despite having the symbol of Saradomin on them, none of the Falador Shields offer protection from Saradomin's forces in the God Wars Dungeon. If you asked Aubury at the 2011 Christmas event banquet how his shop has been doing, he would say that "It is a lot quieter these days". This was a reference to the bot nuke update. It was possible to make a familiar attack the Evil Chicken. When killed in this manner, he had 10 lifepoints and would drop nothing. Evil Bob suggests that there is an Evil Chicken counterpart in ScapeRune named the "Cheery Old Chicken". If a player happens to have a cooked fish in their inventory and attempts to uncook it while on the island of ScapeRune, they will find that they are unable to do so due to a lack of an "Uncooking" skill. The examine text for Ice titans is "Frosty the highly violent snowman", a reference to the song, Frosty the Snowman. The music track Meddling Kids is a reference to Scooby Doo. In the past, when examining Zanik during Death to the Dorgeshuun, the message "She's kicking HAM ass." would be given. This caused some anger amongst some players who either thought it was offensive, or just hypocritical of Jagex. It has since been changed to "A goblin fighting for her city". When you pickpocket the Mark 1 dummy in the Thieves' Guild during Buyers and Cellars, some cameo references occur. "It's the eye of the kyatt, it's the will of the heist." is a reference to the song "Eye of the Tiger". There is also a reference to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. In RuneScape Classic, full helmets were known as "large helmets". The Karamja General Store is the westernmost building accessible to non-members. DeviousMUD had a resizeable game window, something RuneScape had to wait many years for. When you examine Death during Halloween or when you die for the first time, the examine info is "Do not fear the reaper." This is a reference to the song (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. The quick chat has been known for listing non existent items in its item database. The first letter of each Team cape seller's name combined spells "Wilderness". The combat level of the Ferret of Doom is 9001, which is a reference to the popular Dragonball Z internet meme. Slim Louie and Fat Rocco have examine texts matching lines from the movie Goodfellas. Castle Wars reward capes, Ardougne cloaks, monk's robe tops and dungeoneering master capes are the only items in RuneScape to have a hood attached that cannot be worn. The examine info of a Feather headdress is 'It's fun to go to the O-B-E-L-I-S-K!', a reference to the song YMCA. The examine text for the bomber cap reads: "The red baron would be jealous." This is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a German fighter pilot in World War I, who was known as The Red Baron. In the quest What Lies Below, the player is confronted with the NPC Anna Jones, a strong reference to the Indiana Jones movies. If you read the Varrock Census in the library in Varrock Palace, it says Louisiana Jones is a student. The potion puzzle in the King's Ransom quest is based off a similar riddle in the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The Mos Le'Harmless island is a reference to the The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy book series. In the guide, the entry for Earth is only two words: "Mostly harmless." The examine info for Zombie boots is "Thrilling", a reference to Michael Jackson's Thriller, featuring zombies. Also, Zombie Walk and Zombie Dance are emotes which emulate Micheal's dancing from the video. When the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest was released, the Jagex quest page had a spoiler message that said "Stop! H.A.M. time! No spoilers for you, this day." This refers to "Stop! Hammertime!" from the song U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. Fortunato's examine text reads, "He looks as if he could do with a sip of Amontillado." This is a reference to the Edgar Allen Poe story Cask Of Amontillado, which also mentions a man named Fortunato, a wine connoisseur. The Karamthulhu Overlord is a reference to famous horror writer H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. Count Draynor, the vampyre in the Vampyre Slayer quest, is designed after Count Dracula, a vampire prominent in modern fiction. The title of the quest The Great Brain Robbery is a reference to the book The Great Train Robbery. Prince Ali from the Stolen Hearts quest may be a reference to the 1992 Disney adaptation of Aladdin. The Monkey skull and its accompanying Greegree were in the game for years before its actual release in 2011.